Radio island
by Jujutsu5
Summary: The vocaloids and utauloids finally have vaccation and decides to go to and island called radio island. But then strange stuff begins to happend on the island.(this is my first fanfiction and i hope it turns out good). Rated T for horror things.(k may maybe be better rated but im not sure).
1. Intro

It was early in the morning when IA woke up finding a certain purple haired vocaloid standing next to IA's bed. "IA wake up!" The purple haired vocaloid yelled while shaking the white haired vocaloid."Yukari...is something wrong?" IA muttered. "Well... not really..."she answered."Im just got kinda bored being the only one awake..."she continued. "Okay,i will hangout with you, just let me change".IA got up from her bed and walked to the closet. She chosse her usual black,pink and white clothes. "Hurry up" Yukari said while watching IA get her clothes on. "...You know you're still in your pyamas?" IA added with a "you're one to talk" face.

Now They both had finally gotten their clothes on. IA and Yukari went out of their room and started to Walk down A long corridor. They passed many rooms, in every room lived two vocaloids. IA and Yukari is room mates. All vocaloids and utauloids lived in this manision togheter. They went down by the stairs at the end of the corridor.

Then they went around a corner and came to the kitchen.

"Good morning" a voice said when they entered the kitchen. It was Teto a utauloid with pink hair, right next to her sat Neru. Neru had long yellow hair down to her feet."Good morning" IA said to them and took a seat in front of Neru. Neru did not seem to notice them at all, she just sat and tapped on her phone like she was trying to break it. "you guys are up early" IA said. "Yea, I had a hard time sleeping"Teto replied."Well i guess its a little hard to sleep when a certain person are tapping on her phone like that all the time"IA agreed."...I heard that!" Neru said and turned off her phone (probely for the first time ever).

IA, Teto, Neru and Yukari was talking to each other when Miku,Luka,Rin and Len came to the kitchen."Good morning"Luka said and took a seat next to Neru. "Good morning"IA and Teto replied. Miku, Rin and Len took seats around the table. It looked like they had not sleept for hours. Then a akward silence began,Well it did not last that long before you could hear Nerus phone tapping again. "What are you even doing Neru?" Teto asked and tried to see her phone that she held under the table. "Im looking for a place to go to on the vaccation" she answered still staring on her phone. "Oh, yeah thats right, every vocaloid and utauloid have three weeks vaccation from conserts and singing practic". Miku said muttering.

"Luka what happent to them?" IA asked almost whispering trying not to make them hear. "Well, they celebrated that vaccation had started with watching anime all night" Luka said with a sigh.

"Back to what we was talking about" Yukari said. "Yeah, Neru have you found something yet?" Teto said. "...yes" Neru answered still staring on her phone. "...What have you found?" IA asked. Neru sighed and said "Its a island called Radio-island". " A island?!" Len and Rin said in a choir."it would be fun if we and maybe some other vocaloids and utauloids went there"Luka said."We can hire the whole island and three cabins for three days for 1000 dollar" Neru replied. "Thats not much money for a whole island" Ia said. "Lets do it!" Miku said with a cheerfull voice."why did this have to happend..."Neru said without anyone hearing.

Said and done. They hired the island from friday to sunday (it was tuesday today).

They spent the rest of that day packing,prepare for tomorrow and asking which vocaloids that would like to follow them to the island.


	2. Reflection

**Okay just wanted to say that it may take a while Before it gets creepy and stuff.**

 **It may be weird gramatic because im not used to write in English because im Swedish.**

 **Thanks to everyone for Reading this story! :)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own vocaloid**

It was friday morning and the boat to radio island would be off in 15 minutes. Almost all vocaloids and utauloids that were going to the island was ready to go omboard the boat except Miku "where are Miku?"IA asked Luka. "She told me she forgotten something and ran back to get it"Luka replied watching the Clock on her phone. "There she is"Yukari said and pointed at a girl with blue/green hair runing toward them.

After they checked that everyone was there they entered the boat. It was windy and a little cold. The boat was not that big but there were still many seats left over. IA was sittning next to Miku and Yukari. "By the way,Miku what was the thing that you forgot?"IA asked."...my manga..."she answered. Mikus face was almost green. She probaly had motion sickness. Well she was not the only one IA thought and looked at Yukari who was probaly going to throw up any secound.

Then IA suddenly Heard a scream from somewhere in the back of the boat. She jumped of her seat of the surprise. But then Teto came to inform everyone that Everything was okay,it was just that Neru realised that there was going to be no internet on the Island.

After a hour of nothing realy happening IA rose up from her seat to go to the front of the boat to see if she could see the Island yet. The sun reflekcion was blending her Eyes as she looked on the ocean. Then a silhouette forming a Island came up ahead. "Oh, we're almost there" Luka said to Haku who was following her. IA jumped in surprise of the two of them coming up from behind.

15 minutes later all the vocaloids and utauloids stood on a big briddge on the islands bay. Miku and Yukari was not looking well, They both had ill green faces. "Are you two okay?" IA asked the two of them."we're... fine" they answered not pretty convincing.

"Allright! Before we go to the cabins we will check that everyones here and split into three groups!" Luka said standing on a pile of boxes on the bridge while taking up a paper from her poket.

Now they all had been splited into three groups, one for each cabin. IA was in a group with Teto, Neru, Haku, Luka, Miku, Rin, Lily, Gumi and Yukari.

The groups started to go to their cabins. They had to go on a Little path through a forest near the bay. the forest got tighter and tighter the farther they walked. Then they came to a sign wich said ' _Cabins left, Radio Tower right'_ They went left and continued to walk.

After maybe 12 minutes they reached the cabins. The cabins were big and looked very luxurious, the cabins had two floors. They walked to the door and tried to open it. "...Its locked" Gumi said as she tried to open."I got the keys" Teto said and threw them to Gumi who caught them. Gumi locked up and opened the door. The door squeaked as she opened it.

They all went in and started exploring. There was six rooms in the cabin, Two bedrooms with five beds in each, two toilets, one kitchen, and one livingroom.

"This Place is huge for a cabin" Yukari said to IA as they explored one of the bedrooms."yeah, i cant belive that no one already hired this" IA said while looking inside an empty wearrobe.

"Come down!" They heard Luka call from the first floor.

When they came down everyone else of the group already was there. "Good, now everyone is here" Luka continued."We need to decide on who's sleeping in which room".

Some moments later they had decided where everyone was sleeping. IA was sleeping in same room as Yukari, Gumi, Neru and Lily. In the other room slept Rin, Miku, Teto, Haku and Luka.

They all got up to their rooms. There was two bunks and one normal bed in the rooms. IA got to sleep in the normal bed after winning a rock, paper, scissor tournament. Yukari was sleeping under Neru in one of the bunks.

"Whats the clock" Lily asked as they made their beds and unpacked "it is 19.00" Neru answered looking at her phone (even though she had no internet conection or wi-fi). "why do you wonder?" Gumi asked and moved her gaze from her bag to Lily."Well, Luka told me that she and Teto would be finnished whit making dinner around19.15" She answered.

When they all was done unpacking they went down to the kitchen and recived a bowl of ramen per person. It was a large table in the living room that they all gathered around.

They all sat and eat not saing a word, until Haku asked "what are we're going to do tomorrow?".They all looked surprise by the sudden question."Maybe we can go to the old vilage on the other side Island"Luka said. "a vilage?" Yukari wondered high for everyone to hear. "I told you all about it last night" IA said. "Oh right...I didn't listen" She said to IA completely honest.

"...Thats not a good idea" Neru said looking up from her phone. "why not?" Luka asked the yellow/gold haired girl. "... Because...umm..." "because what?" Teto said and looked at. "...nothing" She answered.

"Okay, lets just vote" Luka said with the others agreement (except Nerus). When they voted everyone except neru rose their hands. "Okay then its decided" Teto said.

After they all was done eatining the clock was 20.15. IA and Yukari decided to take a walk in the forest outside the cabin. When they were getting their shoes on Lily and Gumi came into the hall. "where are you two going?" Lily asked Yukari and IA. "Just on a walk in the forest outside" Yukari replied. "Can we come with you?" Gumi asked. "Okay" IA replied.

When they all had their shoes on they walked out through the door. It was pitch black. "Here" IA said lent Lily a flashlight.

It was quiet in the forest, the only thing they could hear was each other talking. They went on a small path leading somewhere (none of them acutaly knew).

"Look" Lily said and pointed at a cave next to the path. "Cool, a cave!" Yukari said and walked towards the cave. "I dont think we should go in" IA said looking at the cave opening. "Why not!?,are you scared?" Yukari said with a evil smile. "No, it just... it doesn't feel right" IA said staring at the cave.

"It wouldn't hurt to check it out" Gumi said."yeah, it will be fun" Lily said trying to convince IA. "...okay" IA said.

They all started to walk into the cave. The cave was dark but luckly they had flashlights. It wasn't a verk big cave though. The walls was blank like mirrors.

IA walked up closer to the cave wall. She could she her own reflection on the wall. Then suddenly she droppen the flashlight. It echoed when the flashlight hit the cave floor. "Are you okay?!" Yukari said somewhere behind IA and picked up the flashlight. "Yeah,... i...i thought i saw something" IA said with her heart beating faster and faster. IA was shaking. "Saw what?" Lily asked walking up next to her. "Well, my reflection had red eyes... im probely just tired" IA answered with a frighted voice.

"We should walk back to the cabins now, the clock is 21.30" Gumi said.

They all walked out of the cave. They started walking back. It was even darker outside now. They walked after Gumi who was taking the lead. IA was shivering.

None of them said anything the rest of the way.

When they finally came to the cabins they all walked in to the hall. The clock was 22.00. Luka came in to the hall and greeted them.

"How was the walk?" She asked. They all looked at IA who didn't let anyone of them meet her gaze. "...i think its better not to talk about it" Yukari said and looked at her scared friend.

They all decided to go sleep.

They went up to their room and changed to pyjamas. Neru was already asleep.

Around 23.30 all except IA was asleep. IA was laying in the bed and looked at the clock on the wall. She couldn't sleep. She feelt like someone was watching her.

But around 00.00 even the white haired vocaloid fell asleep.


End file.
